Waiting for Fate
by Riveted
Summary: Nanoha waits for a certain blonde enforcer over a six month period.
1. Chapter 1

Nanoha stared at the clock, it's broad circular face telling her the time but not the time she wanted to see. The brunette sighed and lightly placed her hand over her heart. It ached. She winced and rolled over in the large empty bed, yearning for a certain blonde who was on a sixth month long mission.

Alone . . . When was the last time she had been by herself like this? Just counting the minutes and seconds until this agony was over. The woman clutched at her heart and groaned.

"Fate-chan," she called out in the darkness. That emptiness she wanted to feel it . . . anything but this pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and the grip on her heart tightened.

_Nanoha, what's wrong? That husky velvety voice . . ._

_ Fate-chan, you naughty girl, why do you make me feel like this? Why can't you come home? Why do you leave me? Always gone . . . you make me feel so lonely . . . Like before when I was that little girl sitting at home by myself. Do you want me to relive that again? _

_ Nanoha . . ._

_ Fate-chan hold me, make this all go away._

_ Nanoha. _

The brunette jerked up in surprise. She had fallen asleep like that, her body facing the clock, her hand clasped over her aching chest. With glazed eyes she watched a familiar scene unfold in front of her but she felt detached from it even though she had done it a few months ago? No so so long ago . . .

_"Nanoha." Warm arms snaked around a beautiful blonde's waist. _

_ "Nyahaha," the brunette laughed into the woman's hair. _

_ "I love that," Fate murmured, turning to face her lover. _

_ "What?" _

_ "Your laugh." Lips pressed against each other and tongues flashed out, hands touched and bodies moved. _

_ "Nanoha." The firm voice was filled with determination. _

_ Slate blue eyes stared into dejected burgundy. _

_ "What's wrong, Fate-chan?" The blonde averted her eyes and frowned. Nanoha stiffened. She had seen that look before . . ._

_ "Not another mission!" The brunette pulled from the comforting hold and stared at the ceiling, covering her eyes with her wrist. The creme color was pure and unblemished, no problems to speak of. She on the other hand had a big problem on her hands._

_ "I'm so sorry." The heart-break in the woman's voice almost crushed Nanoha's resolve. However she felt true anger course through her veins. _

_ "For a little while, would you mind if you leave for a little while?" _

_ Silence. _

_ "I'm sorry, Nanoha. So very sorry." Fate lovingly kissed her brow and left. _Nanoha never went to the dock. She never said good-bye when the woman who made her heart throb left for the sixth month voyage. It was funny, at the time she had been so angry but that fades after awhile. Then it's replaced with guilt, frustration, and regret. Fate had failed to mention that there were no video transmissions on her ship. It must have been the usual top-secret mission.

. . .

"Oi, Nanoha!" The ace jerked up in surprise. Vita narrowed her sharp blue eyes in frustration.

"You need to stop this. . . uh . . . moping around!" Vita growled furiously, gesticulating madly with her arms. Realizing that she was getting no response she tried a different approach.

"She wouldn't want you to be like this," she murmured softly in a rare thoughtful voice.

The brunette nodded and gave her a broken smile full of hunger and yearning.

"Do you think she is eating well, Vita-chan?" Nanoha grinned to herself. "She always had erratic meal times. I had to force feed her a few times . . ." The girl placed her chin in her hand as she rested her elbow on the cafeteria table.

_Fate was still sitting at the small kitchen table, reading glasses drooping off the bridge of her nose, glaring furiously at the papers in her hands. The golden hair glinted in the dim light, sparkling like spun gold. Nanoha watched from a doorway as her loved one worked tirelessly. She didn't want to bother her. Interrupting would result in a small fight. However, leaving things alone would cause Fate to faint again at work. A sly smle quirked Nanoha's lips as she slunk off into the shadows, a perfect plan forming in her brain. _

_ The enforcer began to nod off, her eyes fluttering open and close as she fought off sleep. Why couldn't Bardiche fight of this wretched weariness? Why . . ._

_ "Fate-chan!" The called girl turned her head and was face first with a slate blue eyed brunette whose hands held a silver spoon filled with a red liquid. _

_ "What is that?" Fate mumbled. She slowly pulled the glasses from her face and rubbed her eyes. _

_ "Silly, Fate-chan. It's tomato soup. You need to eat something. You can't keep going like this." Nanoha gave her a lopsided smile and leaned forward, pressing the metal against Fate's lips. _

_ "Now open wide and say ah." _

_ Fate feigned exasperation but both girls knew she loved being babied. The blonde gulped down the spoon's contents and smacked her lips. She was then spoon fed an entire can of tomato soup, a certain ace of the air helping her along the whole way. _

"You miss her." The words weren't phrased as a question.

"Yes. So much that it hurts." Blue sky colored eyes glazed as they stared blankly ahead.

"I-" Vita stopped and shook her head. Nothing could really help this situation. None of her scoldings and harsh words would move Nanoha from this reverie.

"I'll teach the kids today, don't worry about anything." Vita scooted from her chair and left the table with the sad girl with the broken eyes.

. . .

"Mama!" Vivio ran forward and crushed Nanoha's knees into a hug.

"Hi Vivio." Nanoha lovingly scooped her daughter up into her arms and held her close. Inhaling she could catch that faint scent of Fate, leather and lavender. The woman wondered why she was able to keep up a facade of normalcy when the child resembled Fate so much in appearance and smell.

"Ne Vivio, would you like some caramel milk?"

"Mm," Vivio mumbled as she followed her mother.

She headed toward the kitchen and began to methodically place the ingredients on the counter. Milk and caramel.

_"Does Fate-mama like caramel milk?" asked Vivio, curiously cocking her head to the side._

_ The blonde grinned and gently pat her daughter's head. _

_ "Well of course, it's made by Nanoha-mama." The brunette winked at Fate who returned the gesture. _

_ "Also," Fate said in a teasing tone, "it tastes like Nanoha-mama." _

_ "F-f-f-fate-chan!" But the blonde only smirked at her loved and gently squeazed her thigh. They had a lot of fun that night. _

The two girls sipped at the drinks in front of them, no one saying a word.

"How was school today?"

"Good. I got an A on my test." Vivio shyly glanced at the rim of her glass cup.

"My my, Fate-mama will be so proud of you."

"Really, Nanoha-mama?" The child's heterochromic eyes lit up with pleasure.

"Of course." She smiled and gently pat her soft hand.

Vivio gulped down the contents of her drink and swiftly got to her feet.

"I'm going to finish my homework and study for the test next week. I don't want to get behind."

"I'll call you down for dinner," Nanoha murmured softly, the words said only to herself in an empty room. After the girl left the brunette's bright exterior melted away. Her hands balled into fists, her knuckles white.

"Fate-chan."

. . .

"That's it!" Vita's blue eyes burned with fury. Nanoha merely stared at the spot where the fork had come from.

"Oi Takamachi Nanu-Nanoha! Baka! Baka! BAKA!" The ace flight instructor slowly blinked and stared at Vita.

"You need to come down to earth. She's just a girl! Just a stupid girl who-"

"Vita-chan, please stop." Dull slate blue eyes gazed into passioned azure.

"It's just been five months. I can't take it anymore. It was easy at first, we've been separated for three months before, sometimes even four months with video transmissions but six months without any contact? I can't do it." Tears trickled down her face.

"N-nanoha."

"So please just let me be. I'm still working, I'm still eating, I'm still healthy. Don't criticize the way I am. It can't be helped." Vita sighed and nodded.

"Just . . . don't worry. She's coming home soon."

A shadow of a smile lit the girl's face.

"I know.

. . .

Fate leaned heavily against cool metal. Blood leaked from the corner of her mouth and she gagged on the taste of iron.

"Bardiche."

"Yes sir."

Just hearing that noise, that affirmation by that intelligent device she had for twelve years gave her hope.

"Let's go. We're going home to Nanoha and Vivio."

"Yes Sir." Fate glanced over her shoulder, her grip tightening on her scythe.

"Riot Blade," she spat out. Then she charged forward, the image of her lover and daughter ingrained in her mind.

. . .

Nanoha was lucky that she was sitting in a chair. Her knees might have given out. In front of her was a transmission from Shamal.

"She's in critical condition. It would be best if you come now. We don't know if she's-" the blonde's eyes bled with tears. The brunette was already out the door, illegally flying in the city's limits once again. Hayate was going to have yet another headache to deal with.

Stumbling through white hallways filled with doctors and patients she finally found the room. Tentatively she reached out her hand and the door slid open. The first thought that passed through her brain was relief. Fate lay on a hospital bed, an oxygen mask attached to her face, wisps of air appearing and disappearing on the plastic. Her blonde hair cascaded beautifully over the white linen sheets, a blanket of gold.

"Fate-chan?" She walked forward as if in a dream. Stiffly she sat down in the simple fold chair. Instinctively she reached out and gave the hand a squeeze.

"I love you," she whispered, her thoughts and emotions pouring out into those three words.

A tight squeeze from her lover was her only response. But it was enough.

_A/N My attempt at angst. Hate it, love it? Please review and tell me! _


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness . . . the feeling of searing hot pain piercing her flesh then nothing . . . Cries on a battlefield . . . a warm touch . . . rough cloth . . .

"She's quite a pretty young lady, isn't she?" A middle-aged woman said.

"Yes, that girl there must be quite a dear friend." Another feminine voice.

Slowly eyes opened and winced at the piercing whiteness, the bright fluorescent lighting and the soreness of her limbs. Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown had awoken from her slumber. She glanced out the window and saw the indigo splashes of night warring with orange and yellow. Sunset. The sky was bleeding. The sky . . . like those beautiful eyes . . .

"Nanoha!" shouted Fate, clutching at her chest. The sharp pain that was fueled by emotion burned. The blonde sat up and leaped from her hospital bed. Instantly her knees buckled and her hands slapped the linoleum floor. Two nurses gasped.

"She's awake! Oh Saint Kaiser, call Doctor Shamal!"

The younger black-haired nurse nodded and rushed out into the hall, her slippers making little noise.

Fate panted heavily like an animal, her thick blonde locks covering her face.

"E-enforcer Harlaown, please return to your bed." The woman was afraid.

The infirm figure stared at the nurse in front of her, her piercing eyes the color of spilled blood.

"Where is my Nanoha?"

The lady blushed and awkwardly shrugged, looking away.

"I am sorry Enforcer Harlaown but I do not know who that is . . ."

Fate's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Of course! Nanoha would have never introduced herself by her first name!

"Instructor Takamachi! S-she's an air force instructor," Fate explained.

"Ah, so that's her name. She comes here everyday from four to six. She's been doing this for about a month now." The blonde glanced at the modern clock, red numbers flashing in block print. 6:05. "If you wait here a moment I will go and try to catch her."

Fate eagerly got up and braced herself against the wall. There was no need for that. Without giving the nurse another glance she raced out the room and down the white hallway. All she wanted was that brunette whose eyes were pieces of the free sky. Those deep, beautiful eyes . . .

The enforcer winced as she felt her wounds burn. How badly has she been hurt? Oh yes, the battle had been fierce and in exchange for her final fight many had been saved. Or so she thought, she had never known because shortly afterward she had slipped into unconsciousness.

Turning a sharp right Fate picked up the pace, her bare feet slapping the ground with force. Then the world stopped. Gravity didn't hold her there anymore. The brunette with the side-ponytail and white uniform did. Fate opened her mouth and found it dry, dry like the desert. She licked her lips and whispered in an almost inaudable voice

"N-nanoha." The girl stopped. The lovely hand clenched onto the thick fabric of her skirt. Fate's eyes softened and she tried again, taking a step forward.

"Nanoha."

This time her lover turned around. The blonde stared deeply into those slate-blue eyes, full of expression. Disbelief, shock, happiness, relief. Fate gave her a crooked smile as the high-ranked captain ran forward like a little girl into Fate's arms. Her arms wrapped around Fate's waist and she sobbed, the sound of her cries cut the woman's heart into miniscule pieces. Hearing Nanoha in pain burned.

"Please don't cry," Fate murmured into her hair, simultaneously inhaling the scent of peaches and pencil shavings.

"F-fate-chan! F-fate-chan!" The girl blubbered in a joyful voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm right here, Nanoha."

"I m-missed you so much! So much that it h-hurt!" The brunette pulled away and stared deeply into soft burgundy orbs.

"Me too." Fate pulled her into an even tighter embrace. Then a strange stirring possessed her heart. A physical hunger pulled at her stomach. She wanted Nanoha. Right. Now. Fate roughly pushed the girl against the wall and began to plunder her mouth, tongue moving in a firm circular motion. Her hands moved where they wished, feeling Nanoha's toned body under her touch. Her mouth slowly slid down the brunette's jaw, licking, nipping, kissing. Fate felt-not heard- Nanoha moan as she paused at the girl's neck. The vibration felt pleasant on her lips. However, the enforcer frowned when she felt the rough fabric of a uniform preventing her from feeling Nanoha's smooth skin. With an angry tug she began to fumble with the buttons. While she did it was Nanoha's turn to plunder, Nanoha's turn to caress, Nanoha's turn to bite and nibble. Each touch said a simple message. I love you. Fate brought her lips up to the ace instructor's mouth. Her lover was no longer wearing any clothes on her upper body. . . except for the bra but they always did fun things with that anyway.

"Oh Fate," Nanoha moaned, "use your lightning fingers." The blonde smiled into her kiss. She groped the girl's ample breast.

"Like this?" she murmured in a husky voice.

"Oh, oh, oh!"

Fate chuckled and pressed her body against the wall, sandwiching Nanoha between her and a solid object. She knelt down and pulled down the skirt's zipper. Just one more thing to do now and Nanoha would have quite an experience . . .

"Fate-san, Nanoha-chan! Stop!" Fate ignored the voice and nuzzled her lover's thigh.

"Testarossa?"

"Hm, Signum, why can't you do that?"

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"

"Vita-chan, stop shaking me, I need to get a few more pictures. Seriously, it makes the quality bad."

"Amy, tell me when they're done, I can't watch anymore."

"Shut up Chrono, Fate is going in for the kill!"

Then Fate remembered. She was in a hospital, not her private home. A very public hospital. She hesitantly stood and glanced around. Patients, guests, doctors, and nurses all stared at the couple, mouths open and eyes wide. Right in front of them was a group of familiar faces: Hayate, the guardian knights, Yunno, Chrono, Amy. And Hayate was taking pictures. There were no words for this . . .

Fate blushed horribly and burrowed her face deep into the crook of Nanoha's neck.

"Heh Fate-chan that tickles. Guys uh . . . nyahaha."

"Well it's really alright. I got some great pictures, you guys got to have a proper reunion, and some people owe me quite a bit of money. I mean you guys weren't that ambiguously gay. Really Vita-chan, you don't bet against something like this. Nanofate is an unstoppable force of nature. Just ask ."

"Mou, Hayate, stop talking," muttered a very embarrassed Fate. Quickly she picked up Nanoha's clothes and helped her put everything back on. With everything on Fate firmly held onto her lover's hand and they walked down the hallway.

"We should probably go back to your room Fate-chan. We need to make sure everything is back to normal. I don't want you in bad condition when you get back home . . ." Shamal winked playfully as she led the group through a crowd of curious people.

Fate chuckled and lightly kissed the warm hand she held so firmly.

"Sorry," she mumbled in a very unapologetic voice, "I got carried away."

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan you should know by now that I love it when you get carried away." Nanoha winked, tongue sticking out.

The blonde grinned and glanced at a room. It was a quick glimpse but it was enough. On a plain white hospital bed lay Teana Lanster. Fate stopped.

"Enforcer Lanster?"

_Oppressive heat slice her arms and legs. Knees buckle and she can barely even sit up. Bardiche presses into the ground as she stands. She's wobbling and the ground ins moving underneath her. She slices enemies without thought with the image of Nanoha and Vivio laughing ingrained in her mind. Just as she slashes through yet another mage she hears a cry_

_"Fate-san!" She turns and sees out of the corner of her eyes a spear-like weapon fly toward her. Even her speed cannot avoid the object. Watching . . . Waiting for death. But instead it pierces another. She feels hair brush her cheek and stares at Teana Lanster with a spear going through her chest._

"Teana!" Fate screamed. She limped toward the room, ignoring Subaru who sat quietly on a chair next to the bed. She grabbed a cold white hand and stared into the tired face. The girl was awake. Thank God.

"Fate-san . . . I-"

"_Baka, Baka yorou_!" Fate shouted. "What were you thinking? What the hell were you thinking? Why did you do that?" Fate shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Do you know how worried I was? Do you know how much I needed you? Why would you-" a finger pressed against her lips.

"Fate-san, I did what I knew was the right thing. I regret nothing."

"Baka," Fate murmured but they both know the word is used lovingly. She pressed her forehead against Teana's and their tears mingle together as they slid down their faces. They had both fought together for their lives and had survived to return home to their loved ones.

Fate pulled away, a smile on her lips. She opened her mouth to call the name of her lover.

"Nano-" A pain that scorches and burns ripped through her chest. She groaned and fell to her side. Iron was on her tongue. She gagged and felt a warm liquid slide down her chin. She stared into emptyness, the last thing she saw was an angel's face with the eyes of the heavens.

"Fate-chan!"

_A/N Well I decided to update this. There will be three parts to Waiting for Fate. Hope you liked it and don't worry there will be a happy ending . . . I hope._


	3. Chapter 3

Something soft brushed Fate's arm. Hair? Groaning, her eyes took in the bright fluorescent lights of the familiar hospital. She winced as she felt her body throb with pain.

"-ate-chan . . ." mumbled a soft voice. Fate glanced to her right and saw Nanoha's head resting on the edge of the bed, eyes closed in sleep. Smiling she pulled her pillow from behind her and placed it under Nanoha's head. Ignoring the warning flare of pain in her hand Fate stroked the brunette's hair. Her angel. Her beautiful angel. A grin quirked the blonde's lips.

Nanoha leaned into her hand. The grin widened.

Slowly a pair of slate blue eyes opened. Sleepily they blinked twice before recognition focused them.

"Fate-chan?" The blonde smiled and nodded.

Tears filled those innocent eyes.

"F-fate-chan."

The hand played with the bronze bangs.

"Hm?"

Carefully she brushed the tears away with her other hand.

"You i-idiot. You could have died. Why did you do that? Tyring to get yourself killed in a mission? Baka!" Tears stained the white sheets.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha. I won't do it again." Sweetly Fate smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Promise?" She pulled away from the touch and stared into amused burgundy.

A rough chuckle escaped from pink lips.

"Of course." Foreheads touched in affection. _Of course_ . . .

. . .

"You wished to see me, Shamal," Fate murmured quietly.

"What is it?" she whispered. But it was enough to see the other blonde's tear-filled eyes. Slowly the enforcer sat up in her bed, wincing at the effort.

"I'm so sorry, Fate-chan. So sorry."

Silence filled the small hospital room. Distant burgundy gazed at the blue sky. So much like her eyes . . .

"How much longer do I have?" Such a cooly said question that should have been said with a choked sob.

Shamal sniffled and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"A few years, maybe five at most."

Fate smiled.

"That's good. It's enough time." Liar, you're crying inside, you want twenty, fifty years with that girl who makes your heart throb . . .

"Fate-chan-"

"But please don't tell anyone. Especially Nanoha." Steel leaked through the soft-spoken statement.

"O-of course."

Wine-red eyes closed in relief.

"Thank-you.

. . .

"Fate-chan!"

Nanoha stared in shock as the blonde went down on one knee. Her burgundy eyes were filled with undying devotion. Slowly she pulled a velvet box from her pocket. A flash went off as Hayate had a seizure snapping as many pictures as possible. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to do this in public . . .

"Nanoha Takamachi, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Such a simple phrase held emotions and feeling that could not be expressed in words. Nanoha blinked twice, quietly said yes, and fainted.

. . .

"Ne, Mrs. Harlaown?" Fate glanced at Nanoha, a blush blanketing her cheeks. The soft comforter shifted as Nanoha turned to face her.

"Yes, Mrs. Takamachi?" the brunette retorted, fingering the golden wedding band on her finger.

Fate swallowed, trying to salvage the remnants of the courage she once had. With determination she turned and gazed at her wife.

"Vivio is getting lonely by herself."

Nanoha's eyebrow twitched.

"She has Arf-san and Yunno-kun. Not to mention Erio, Caro, Hayate-chan, Vita-chan-"

"That's not what I meant Nanoha." Exasperated burgundy glared at confused slate blue.

"Do you . . . do you want to have a baby?" The question hung in the air like a cracked whip, lingering for a long time.

"A-a baby? But we've only been married for a few months!" The flustered brunette nervously gesticulated with her hands.

Fate laughed and kissed Nanoha's neck, the touch lingering and sensual.

"To me-" lick, moan, "-we've been together-" buttons flying, lightning fingers, "-since we were nine."

"Oh Fate," cried Nanoha. "A baby is a lot of responsibili-" The statement was stopped by a certain blonde's lips. They had a lot of fun that night. That was the night when they decided that their future daughter was conceived.

. . .

"Fate-chan, do you think I look fat?" The blonde's mouth twitched as she gave her wife a sidelong glance. Slate blue eyes looked intently at the noticeable curve of her stomach.

"I like you a little big. Do you want to eat some more? I think we have more cake from the baby shower in the refrigerator . . ."

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha rolled her eyes in annoyance. The only response was a playful chuckle.

"I love you for you Nanoha. Even if you look a little bit . . . different, you are still my Nanoha." Warm arms snaked around Fate's waist.

"Why are you so good with words?" dryly muttered Nanoha as she kissed the blonde's hair.

"Well one of has to be. Words are better than Starlight Breakers." Fate began to unbutton her blouse.

"Heh, well it got us together didn't it?"

Fate scoffed into the kiss.

"I guess you could say that." If Raging heart had a mouth it would have been smiling smugly.

. . .

"She's so beautiful." Fate stared incredulously at the little baby in Nanoha's arms.

"Mm, she looks just like Fate-chan." One sky blue eye winked playfully.

A rough chuckle escaped from her lips as she lightly stroked the girl's golden tuft of hair.

"I suppose. . . But what shall we name her?" Nanoha frowned at the question, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"How about . . ."

"Alicia!"

"Alicia!"

They grinned at each other in amusement.

"Alicia Takamachi Harlaown." Fate tested the phrase on her tongue.

"Poor child, her name's quite a mouthful." Nanoha playfully tapped her daughter on the nose. The baby shifted in her arms.

Fate grinned and placed one arm on her wife's shoulder, gazing at their baby daughter. She wouldn't trade anything in the world for this. This was worth the pain that the medications couldn't take away. So worth it.

. . .

"Onee-chan, push me higher!" Childish eyes widened in happiness. Alicia held onto the swing set firmly, chubby hands clenched, as her golden blonde hair cascaded from behind her. A spitting image of Fate, except for the familiar slate blue eyes.

"Alright alright. Mou, Alicia. You can only go so far."

"Nyahaha," giggled the five year old.

Fate smiled and tightened her arm around her wife's shoulder, her eyes never leaving the scene before her. The past six years had been good to her. Marrying the girl of her dreams, having a beautiful child, raising two wonderful children, being a stay-at-home parent.

"Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama, watch me, watch me!" cried Alicia as she frantically pumped her legs on the swing.

"We're watching sweetheart," murmured Nanoha. The blonde smiled pleasantly when she suddenly felt a flare of pain strike her chest. She coughed, frantically pulling out her handkerchief. She didn't need to see the blood on the black fabric. Fate could already taste it on her mouth.

"Fate-chan, are you alright?" Worried slate blue gazed at distant burgundy.

"Yes." It was coming soon then. Her death.

. . .

Fate's body throbbed as a burning sensation blanketed her. Moaning she stumbled out of bed, hand pushing against the wall. Her knees buckled as she barely made it to the bathroom. Weakly she pulled herself to the toilet and threw up. Crimson liquid greeted her blurry vision. So this was the end then. Sighing she rested her head against the tile floor. The room was spinning.

"Fate-chan!"

"Fate-mama!"

"Fate-mama!"

A sad smile covered her face. I'm sorry everyone. I'm so sorry.

Vaguely she could see the faces all filled with sadness and worry. Fate wished she didn't have to put them through this. She wished she hadn't been so selfish. Wanting to have a family and be married. She should have died quietly on a naval mission instead of surrounded by people who were going to be put through so much pain. But. . . she was happy she had been granted her selfish wish. So very happy.

As the edges of her vision turned black and dark shapes danced in front of her eyes she reached out and felt three warm hands hold her tightly. Fate smiled and shut her eyes. Behind her closed eye-lids she heard the words that her savior, her angel, her wife had said.

_"It's simple. Becoming friends with someone is really simple." The angel's eyes closed with happiness. "You just have to call out her name. That's all you need to do at the beginning. Don't say 'hey you.' Just look at her and clearly say her name. My name is Takamachi Nanoha. Just call me Nanoha."_

_"Nano . . . ha." The words that were engraved in her soul. Warm hands held her own. Such warm loving hands . ._

"Nanoha."

_A/N Sorry if you didn't like the ending. If you did that's great too. Well either way I hope you enjoyed this. Please rate and review!_

_Uh I'm thinking about trying something new. I want you guys to choose from a few options to decide what you want me to write. Here are the three options:_

_AU fic, possibly supernatural or not. Just depends._

_Fluffy canon fic, either high school or post StrikerS_

_Crack fic. Hayate never runs out of crazy things to do anyway . . ._

_So . . . you decide reader!_


End file.
